Presents
by Amy and Cara Rose
Summary: Sonic's little sisters, Jade and Jeta are trying to get presents for all the Sonic gang and lets just say it takes a bit of work. We own nothing but Jade, Jeta, Jake, Diana, Cara, and Elli! This is Cara's first story!


**Presents **

It's Christmas Eve and Jade and Jeta are on the couch thinking.

"You know, all the Sonic team getting presents for each other and we got them nothing," Jeta says.

"That's it!" Jade exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"What's it?" Jeta asks, also rising from the couch.

"We got them nothing!" Jade says.

"Yeah, not following your excitement," Jeta states.

"We got them nothing, but we need to get them," Jade explains.

"Yeah, but what are we going to get them? We have a dollar."

"We're not buying" Jade says. Jeta tilts her head in confusion. "Come on, we must have something we could give."

"Yeah," Jeta agrees.

"Hey Jade, hey Jeta" Sonic greets as he walks into the room.

"Hi Sonic!" They both say. "What ya doing?"

"Going to my room. What are you two up to?" Sonic asks

"Nothing," They reply.

Sonic left, in the direction of his room.

"Ok, Blaze," Jeta says

"Hmmm" the two say, pacing back and forth.

"Mom's room" the two say.

In their mom's room. . .

"So much dust," Jeta complains.

"What lives in here, an 80 year old?" Jade says.

"Hey, how about that gold necklace?" Jeta asks, pointing at it.

"Yeah! Good work, Jeta!" Jade praises.

"Ok, next is Sliver," Jeta announces.

"Manic's room" Jade and Jeta say, and enter said room.

"Hoverboard —hey that's it a hoverboard for him!" Jade exclaims.

"Are you sure he will like it?" Jeta asks

"Nope! But if he don't like it, poo on him" Jade says with indifference.

"Now Jake," Jeta says.

"Sonic's room," they both agree.

They peek their heads through the door of Sonic's room.

"Sonic is in his room" Jeta says.

"I got it" Jade assures. She clears her throat, and burst through the door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "SONIC! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND MY. . . . . . . PICCOLO!"

"What's a piccolo?" Sonic asks startled, picking himself off the floor from where he had fallen when she had rushed in.

"No time, to the living room!" Jade exclaims, grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him from the room.

Soon as they are out of sight, Jeta sneaks into the deserted room.

She begins picking through the piles of stuff covering the whole room. "Book . . . book . . . trash . . . trash . . . trash. . . Geez Sonic, do we need to get you a maid or a trash can? Pictures of Amy . . . pictures of Amy. . ." She glances around, then slides one of the pictures into her pocket.

In the living room. . .

"Hmm, where could it be . . .?" Jade wondered aloud.

"Hey I think I find it. Is this it?" Sonic asks, holding up a flute-like instrument.

"Yeah that's it, but let me play it for you" Jade takes the instrument. "A piccolo is a real thing?" Jade whispered to herself.

She tries playing the piccolo and she stinks at it.

As the instrument ends its ear-piercing wails, Sonic says "Ok, well, see ya." Sonic starts to head toward his bedroom.

"But. . . . . Amy's in a well!" Jade shouts out, desperately trying to keep him from his room.

"What well?"

"What well do you think?" Jade says evasively

"The one in the park?" Sonic asks.

"Uh, yeah! That one," Jade agrees.

With Jeta. . .

"Sonic has nothing good. Oh my, Sonic has a bed?" Jeta says in surprise.

With Sonic and Jade at the park. . .

"Don't worry Amy, we're coming!" Sonic calls out.

Jade slips and falls in the well.

"Jade, is Amy down there?!" Sonic asks.

"Oh I'm fine thanks" Jade says sarcastically.

"She's not down there," Sonic states.

Jade climbs out of the well.

"Thanks for the help" jade says a little mad.

"Let's go back home now." Sonic turns to leave.

"NO! We . . . . . um . . . we need milk" Jade explains.

"Fine, let's go," Sonic says.

With Jeta. . .

"Help! Help! I'm buried in trash!" Jeta says and starts to cry "it's so ewwwwww!"

Back with Sonic and Jade. . .

"Ok got milk let's go" Sonic says.

"NO! I mean candy!" Jade says and eating candy.

"Jade we never bought that!" Sonic said

Sonic and Jade are kicked out and banned from the shop.

Jade receives a text message from Jeta:

To Jade

From Jeta

Ok I found sunglasses Jake likes trying to be cool so come back. And I find a best friend picture for Tails

December 24, 2013 2:36 p.m.

"Ok we can go home now," Jade tells him.

"Ok now Knuckles," Jeta says.

"We can make him gloves," Jade suggests.

"Ok" Jeta says.

Jade and Jeta made the gloves and they look awful.

"Now Manic!" Jeta exclaims.

"Hey, Manic needs new drums sticks" Jeta says.

"We will eat corndogs to get them" Jade says.

Jade and Jeta eat, saving the sticks from the corndogs.

"Ok Diana next" Jeta says.

"Ok" Jade says.

"Sonia's room" Jade and Jeta says.

In Sonia's room . . .

"How about these black and hot pink earrings?" Jeta asks.

"You just said the perfect earrings for Diana" Jade says.

"Ok now for Sonia."

"Back to mom's room!" Jade says.

"That perfume? I mean sure it's old lady perfume, but hey, it works," Jeta suggests.

"Yeah. So who's next?" Jade asks.

"Rouge" Jeta announces.

"A ruby. It's good thing we're in mom's room" Jade says.

"Yep! Elli and Shadow now," Jeta says.

"Hmmmm" Jade and Jeta says.

"Give them your dollar" Jade says.

"Yep" Jeta agrees. "Now for mom."

"Heart shaped pan that says 'I love you mommy'," Jade said

"Sounds good to me," Jeta says. "Ok Amy and Cara"

"Necklaces" Jade suggests.

"Yep" Jeta agrees.

"The red one and the blue one?" Jade asks.

"Of course," Jeta said "Just Sonic now."

"A picture and it says 'you're the best big brother'" Jade and Jeta says.

Christmas Day all the Sonic team is at Sonic's Manic's Sonia's Jade's and Jeta's house . . .

"A cake pan . . . and you don't even know which way your 'y's go" their mom complains.

"Ewww old lady perfume!" Sonia exclaims.

"Sonia, that's my perfume" their mom says.

"You can have it back," Sonia says, handing the bottle back to her mom.

"You got me corndogs sticks. I wanted drums sticks," Manic whines.

"And I gave Sonic that picture," Tails declares.

"Hey, I'm not mad," Rouge, Blaze, Jake, Silver, Amy, and Cara all says.

Blaze's, Amy's, and Cara's necklaces all break. "Ok, now I'm mad" Cara, Amy, and Blaze says.

"And these gloves are so bad," Knuckles says, holding the torn, badly made paper gloves that each have six finger holes.

"What are we supposed to buy with a dollar?" Shadow and Elli asks in annoyance.

"Go to the one-dollar store" Jade and Jeta says.

"And I have seven pairs of these earrings," Diana says.

"Who played my piccolo?!" Jake yells.

Jade has a nervous smile and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh heh sorry?"

THE END


End file.
